Chris Mcleans Little Sister
by sparkle123tt
Summary: The stars of total drama don't just get alejandro and sierra as new members of the cast. The producers threw in a surprise contestant that chris didn't know was coming. His little sister claire mclean joins the show. Follow her on her adventures around the globe competing in all her brothers insane challenges! The question is will she win or lose? Will the rest of the cast shun her
1. Family reunions and a flying death trap

Chris announced the returning campers one by one as they got iff the bus. Just when he introduced the two newcomers a limo pulled up leaving the show host very confused. "What? What is this? producers never told me about this...Whats happening? Chef a little help! ,"Chris exclaimed much to the contestants amusement.

"I don't get paid enough for this... ," Chef said walking over to the limo. Chef opened the door for whoever was inside. The contestants held their breath wondering just who it would be.

A girl stepped out of the limo. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes and hair the same shade as the beloved show host. She wore a white sweater with a pink heart, a pink skirt, stripped thigh socks, pink sneakers, a pink heart headband, a pink heart locket and a pink charm bracelet. The contestants blinked. They were not expecting that. "Claire!?" Chef exclaimed surprised. The mystery girl now named claire smiled at chef.

"Hi mr. hatchet i trust chris has been treating you both poorly and rudely. I'm really sorry about that. Its great seeing you again. Could you get my bag please its in the trunk.,"Claire said to chef a warm smile still in place.

"Course claire anything for you!,"Chef replied grabbing her bag for her. "Thanks chef!,"She said taking her bag from him and walking past the still frozen cast.

As the girl walked closer to him chris's expression went from shock to anger. "What in the name of tv are you doing here!? I am trying to host a show!,"Chris exclaimed his voicing rising with every word. He was on the verge of yelling.

The girl bit her lip slightly and looked down. "Sorry bb but i couldn't tell you i was coming. The producers wanted me on the show. They thought that if i was on it then the ratings would go through the roof. They said something about contracts and Courtney over the phone and they wouldn't let me say no.,"The girl replied meekly picking at her finger nails as she spoke. She kept her head down not looking chris in The eye.

"Hey Chris! Are you going to tell us just who the hell she is or are you gonna make us keep staring like idiots.," Heather fumed. Chris mumbled something no one not even the camera guy could hear. "Speak up Chris!," Courtney snapped annoyed by the whole situation.

"Everyone i would like you to meet our final contestant claire mclean. My little sister." Chris said his voice back in its usual host like fashion just holding a bit more emotion than the cast was used to. Everyones mouth dropped once again. Claire waved nervously at the cast.

Duncan burst out laughing. "You have a sister! Oh that is rich!"Duncan said smirking. Chris gritted his teeth and glared at duncan.

His smirk immediately fell and his hands flew up. "A sister who i will respect and try nothing on err sir..."Duncan scrambled trying to save himself. Claire giggled. "Relax chris he's not my type." She said trying to reassure her brother.

"EVERYONE ON THE PLANE NOW!" Chris yelled pointing to a giant piece of junk.

"We are all gonna die... "Noah said walking into the plane with a gulp.

"Dios mio" alejandro said shaking his head at the poor craftmanship.

"Umm eww."Heather stated walking on.

"I am so calling my lawyers!" Courtney mumbled walking on.

"Can this thing even fly!?"Duncan asked getting on.

"I'm gonna win!"Ezekial yelled jumping on.

"Aint no way this thing is gonna stay in the sky, aint no way.. "Lashawna said walking on.

"Oh gosh!"Harold exclaimed.

"I'm on total drama!"Sierra exclaimed happily.

"No amount of money is worth this."Gwen said stepping on.

"C mon let's fly!"Izzy cried taking owens hand." I hate flying no izzy stop please!" Owen cried as his girl friend kicked him in the kiwis dragging him inside.

"Is this thing even legal?"Cody asked

"I hope a birdie doesn't get hurt by this thing... "Dj said worriedly.

"This thing needs a makeover... " Lindsey stated.

"Do it for lindsey... Do it for lindsey " tyler mumbled.

"Okay i'm positive now. chris wants us all dead." bridgette said slightly fearful.

"I think i can fly this... "Chef stated getting in.

"Not you... "Chris said grabbing claire's arm. Claire nodded slightly sad. "Are you mad at me?" She asked almost fearing the answer. Chris's expression softened slightly. "No well yes but not at you." Chris said looking at his little sister. "You can still back out.."He asked her hopefully. "Sorry not happening... And we should get on that rust bucket before your so called contestants fog up the windows." Claire said walking on followed by a peeved chris. This was gonna be crazy.  
✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️  
Kk readers this is just something i thought up so comment or pm me if you think i should continue! Check out my other stories! Tiff out peace!?


	2. Chappie 2 Musical Haters

_Claire's pov_

 _Chris is so mad at me. I knew i should've tried to lawyer up... Oh gosh this thing is going to crash or explode or fall apart in mid air_. I thought to myself as i stepped onto the plane. I bit my bottom lip as everyone stared at me. "Umm hi." I said waving slightly then put my head down not making eye contact.

Ugh why was i so shy! I mean i have plenty of sass and i can be super nice if they gave me a chamce. If i gave me a chance... No claire don't put yourself down just be yourself. I berated myself calming slightly.

I gasped as Chris stormed past me almost knocking me over. "I need to talk to chef." He said in an over emotional voice. I looked down at my pink shoes guilty. "I'm sorry" i blurted out. "whatdid you just say?"Courtney sneered at me.

I licked my lips and forced myself to keep talking and look up. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to all of you. You don't have to accept my apology or even remotely consider it i just wanted you to know that i'm sorry and i'm not my brother" I elaborated slightly fidgeting where i stood.

Alejandro seemed to have gleam of understanding in his eyes as i said my last sentence. Courtney scoffed at me. But before she could speak heather spoke up." I accept your apology."Heather said in her usual mocking tone but i could just feel the sincerity behind it. I knew she was probably just playing me strategically but to be honest i didn't mind that much. Even if heather was being a fake friend she was still in a way being a friend. I hope when all this is over and someone wins me and heather could be real friends. heather cody and gwen were my three favorites when i watched seasons 1-2 of td. "Aaah don't you start queen b!" Lashawna snapped pointing her finger at heather. "Whatev." Heather said rolling her eyes. I smiled slightly at the familiar bicker. "Alright princess you got my respect." Duncan said smiling at me. I put my hand on my hip. "I am not a princess and i thought that nickname was courteny's" i told him. He shrugged slightly in a whatever fashion. "Ohh it totally was he started calling her that in season 1!" Sierra squealed."Thanks sierra!"I smiled at her. "Oh no prob!"She smiled back at me. "Campers! I mean contestants i hope your all adjusting well."My brother said walking in.

"Chris do you have something in your eyes they're kind of red?" Sierra asked cocking her head to the side. "No ... I have nothing in my eyes... "Chris said tearing up once again. "Are you sure because now your eyes look really watery. You should check that out. " Lindsey said to my brother. It's nothing lindsey... "Chris said internally cursing the girls stupidity trying to keep from crying. "Its okay to cry chris... "Cody said kindly. "Its nothing drop it. "My brother said forcefully. "But chris... Yo man ya jus' gotta let it out ya know! Cry to ya hearts content then make love with ya claire bear!"Ezekial exclaimed throwing arms out nearly walking me in the face.

I gagged slightly at the comment. I felt kind of sick. "Thats wrong that wording is just wrong." I said while shaking my head.

"Just this once i am agreeing with you." Courtney said turning slightly green.

"Dude thats sick!"Harold screech reeling away from him leaping into lashawnas arms.

Chris glared at ezekial turning slighty read fists ball. "Alright people time for the tour! "He said in his hosting voice as we walked to the back of the plane. Singing really? I thought chris was joking about that? Gwen asked at the front of the group. Well i don't have a problem with it! Courteny said smiling slightly. Yeah cause you like singing. Lawshawna stated pointing her finger at her. Yeah well i don't! Girls sing, little birdies sing, duncans don't sing. He said crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. Think i'll get to beat box? I beat you i you so much as try! Duncan said warningly. Why are you doing this to us!? Heather asked fuming but curious. Singing reality shows are huge and the worse the singing the higher the ratings! Which is why you get no vocal coaches or time to rehearse or warning. Chris said. You have got to be kidding. I mumbled. No clairey i'm not kidding anywho this is the dining area where you will eat your meals and talk. I screamed and jumped into the nearest persons arms which just so happened to be duncan. Whoa hey there princess if you wanted a ride you could've asked earlier. He said flirtingly. I'm not flirting with you i just thought i saw a rat! I exclaimed getting out of duncans arms. There were cries of alarm from all the female cast except izzy. Pssh your all wimps. Its just a rat. You girls are all the same. But with me i'm stronger faster smarter- chattier, blabbier won't shut uppier! Now zip it so we can finish the tour and get this bird in the air. Chris said glaring. Is there a lady's room? Lashawna asked. Yup right through there. He said pointing an evil smile on his facemy eyes widened and i flashed back ti season 1. Sierra gasped beside me coming to the same conclusion. You did not do what i think you did bb. I said one hand on my hip.

"Ssshhh claire you'll spoil it for the dumber people!"Chris said putting his finger on my lips.

A few seconds after the door closed lashawna's voice could be heard. There's a camera in the potty again! Can't a sista get a little privacy on this program?  
Why is it always in the only toilet! Noah deadpanned not surprised but pissed.

Because i said so now this way to economy! Chris said pulling me starting a chain reaction of following.  
"This does not look comfortable." Hearher said frowning. "Okay even the cabins were better than this."Bridget said worriedly looking around.

Now for first class which will go to the winners! But we're pressed for time so moving on. Okay now here's the elimination room. You don't get peanuts you don't win and you get to fall out of the plane. I have named it the drop of shame and it shall happen lLike so! He said grabbing ezekial by his sweatshirt and forcefully shoving him out of the plane.

Chef start the plane! Go! Before he comes back! Chris yelled running from the door. "Tour dismissed meet in the caf. In a half hour! "He yelled running to his off limits hot tub room.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay this was chapter two pt 1! Comment check out my other stories! Love you all! Tiff out peace!?


	3. Chappie 3 song fright

We were all waiting in the planes rat infested mess hall for my brother to show. I was sitting next to heather and across from duncan.

" so princess wanna have an alliance?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope" i said popping the p.

"what why not?" I held up one finger at him as i started to list my reasons.

" one we don't even know the teams yet, two i'm already on Courtney's bad side for being related to chris there is no reason to make her hate me more, and three i shouldn't trust a criminal" duncan winced slightly and put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeesh no need to get diplomatic on me blue eyes"

"can you even spell diplomatic?" Heather asked butting into our conversation arms crossed and glaring.

" woah there she devil you stay out of this i'm just having a friendly conversation with clairey here"

"don't call me/her that" i spoke as the same time chef's voice came over the speaker. Duncan's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you get crazy chef hachet on your side?" Duncan asked.

"He's/i'm not crazy!" We both said at the same time again.

"He chased us with dart guns and made us dress like deer!" Courtney snapped at me.

"It was for the show courtney producers thought my bb was getting too full off himself so they had to make some cut backs"

"why are you even here!" Courtney snapped slamming her hand on the table.

"Geez courtney maybe you should settle down a bit the girl didn't even do anything to you" cody said sticking up for me.

"Can it Cody!" She snapped.

"How dare you!" Sierra screamed at her. With that sierra launched over the table at courtney. "What hey get i'll sue you for assault!"

"Well i'll sue you for something even worse! Cit moron!"

"woo rah rah chick fight yeah go sierra totally rooting for you girl scratch her eyes out. Thats what your nails are for" noah fake cheered as he pulled out his book. Making claire smile despite te fact that they were arguing about her well because of her.

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed jumping into lashana's arms as the brawling girls almost hit him.

" don't worry baby i got ya don't worry" lashana said to harold glaring at courtney. Just then the plane hit a turbulence causing courtney and sierra to split apart and bridget to fall into alejandro's lap. She blushed. Suddenly the light went out and a spotlight appeared on my brother. He was wearing a suit and top hat with a cane...oh no please no don't let this be what i think this is going to be!

Words were exchanged and my heart clenched suddenly as i heard my brother utter the word i have dread him saying since i was six years old and found out i possessed the ability.

"Sing" he said. Dread pooled in my stomach as my incredible stage fright kicked in immediately. The whole world watching me... Staring at me... Eyes transfixed on the screen as they scrutinize and point out every flaw within my voice. The bell chimed but i couldn't find my courage to actually open my mouth. I was afraid that if i did no words would come out.

Courtney: _Up!_  
 _Courtney and Izzy: Up!_  
 _Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up!_  
 _Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up!_  
 _Harold: Sing!_  
 _Harold and Cody: Sing!_  
 _Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing!_  
 _Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing!_  
 _Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: We're flying._  
 _Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: And singing._  
 _Everyone (except claire, Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen): We're flying and we're singing!_  
 _Sierra: Come fly with us!_  
 _Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us!_  
 _Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!_  
 _Bridgette: Come fly with us!_  
 _Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!_  
Alejandro: _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._  
Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
Harold: _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!_  
Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
Courtney: _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_  
Claire: soo just you  
 _DJ: Come fly with us!_  
 _DJ and Leshawna: Come fly with us!_  
Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!?  
Chef Hatchet: I try.  
 _Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_  
 _Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!_  
Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)  
 _Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
Claire, Gwen and Duncan: No!  
Chris McLean: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
 _Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!_  
Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!  
Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!  
Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_  
Chris: see ya little sister!  
Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?

Claire froze her blue eyes wide. If she didn't sing then ... Her hand curled into a fist and her blue eyes shown with determination as she glared at the wickedly smiling face of her brother. She stood up on the table arms spread wide and feet together.

Claire: _come and fly with us... Because as most of you viewers at home know..."_ The casts mouths hit the floor when they heard claire's melodic voice.  
 _Duncan: This sucks!_  
 _Everyone (except Duncan, claire, Owen, and Ezekiel): Yeah!_

"Gurl i don't know why you were hesitaten to sing... You voice is amazing!" Lashanna said.

"Not as good as mine! ... But you do have some very small potential in the vocal area" courtney admitted crossing her arms looking away.

"To egypt we go!" Chris smiled then frowned as chef started bad mouthing his musical idea over the intercom.

"Walk it off bb...walk it off" i called.


	4. Chappie 4: pyramid climbing

The cast now stands in the sand. The sun scorchs down on them. Claire resists the urge to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment as her brother dawns yet another ridiculous ourfit.

"You guys ready for a little fun?" Chris questioned as his poorly underpaid interns carried him on a lawn chair. Chris took a sip of his nice cold drink making most of the cast want to punch him.

"Wow! It's a real scorcher out here huh?" He questioned sipping more of the green suspiciously alcoholic beverage from his glass. The contestants were not amused and the urge to hit the elaxed host was increasing.

"I call this challenge pyramid over under!" Chris proclaimed holding his drink up in the air. Claire raised an eyebrow. Pyramid over under? Thats the best name chris could come with for the first challenge of the season!? Maybe her arrival got to her brother more than she first thought.

"An 11 hour flight, chef's inflight cuisine, a forced musical number, and now we've got a challenge!?" Lashawna complained glaring at chris.

"Don't ya love this game!?" Chris questioned toasting his drink. The intern behind him becoming annoyed as he gave chris the evil eye and was tempted to whack the host with his giant palm tree leaf.

Multiple contestants flipped chris off. Claire resisted the urge to sigh. Was her brother trying to doom her? Did he not care for her well being at all!?

the scene changes and all the contestants are at the starting line and chris is thanfully off of his lawn chair. His intern is no where to be seen.

"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven" harold said as sweat poured down his temple. The suns merciless rays only worsening as more minutes passed by.

"It doesn't help that your dressed like a giant baked potato" lashawna told harold who had a tin foil hat deposited on his poured down the geeks face as he suffered from the heat.

"Aluminum foil means the aliens can't reach your brains. It's a real problem in this area" Harold explained.

Cymbals crashed together as Chris banged them together. The cast went silent once again. Claire resisted the urge to cringe at the noise. Cymbals really? well chris was obsessed with that monkey with the cymbols when they were kids. But this is taking it just a bit to far. Claire couldn't help but smile at the memory. They had been so close back then...

"Now that was satisfying" Chris said triumphantly. Duncan looked at Claire out of the corner of his eye as she stood next to sierra secretly wondering what she was smiling about. Duncan didn't have much time to think as chris started to speak again. Luckily courtney didn't catch duncan to caught up in the pleasant thought of wringing chris's neck.

"alright! Pyramid over under means you choose how you'll get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid. Got it?" Chris questioned to which everyone nodded.

"ready?" Chris started to command in his booming show host voice but was interrupted by ezekial.

Claire's eyes bulged and the queasy feeling in her stomach returned. "hey wait up yo!" Ezekial exclaimed running up to where everyone else was. " i told ya i wasn't gonna lose this time eh!" Ezekial said pointing an accusing finger at chris.

Chris just looked at him slightly confused at firs t but then his rage began to show. "didn't we leave you in alafax or white horse or whatever?" Chris questioned attempting to keep his inner anger caged. He didn't want Ezekial anywhere near his baby sister. Even though he would never tell a breathing soul that.

"it's called landing gear homie! I climbed it and hid with the cargo." Ezekial boasted moving his hands in a rapping motion.

"impressive. But your still out" Chris explained to him.

"No way! I'm in it to win it! Word!" Ezekial protested.

"hey it's your funeral" Chris sighed figuring the best way to get rid of the moron who chris could clearly see was making his baby sister uncomfortable was to put him through the first challenge then kick him off first for the third time in a row. After all the third times the charm.

"set Go!" Chris said finishing his earlier sentence and purposefully banging his cymbols together in front of ezekial just for the pleasure of making him suffer for his earlier comment.

With that the cast either ran off into the temple or stayed put to find a way to get up it. Ezekial went inside the temple so claire decided to go over it. At least that way she knew she couldn't get lost. Knowing her brother the pyramid was probably full of booby traps and other "fun" things.

"See you on the other side bb" Claire said waving to her brother before running at the pyramid flipping onto the first ledge with ease. That was the easy part. now for the rest. She hefted herself up on the next ledge. Claire was about to go up another tier but paused for a second realizing this would take up to much of her energy that she'll probably need for the next challenge. Whenever that might be. But how could she avoid tiring herself out so much without going through the pyramid? well she could go around it by walking on the edge but that might just give chris the excuse to bump her off. claire was shaken by her thoughts by a hand on her right shoulder.

She looked to her right confused as duncan greeted her. "Wanna join our valet?" Duncan questioned.

Claire bit her lip as she eyed the clearly seething form of courtney before flicking her eyes back to Duncan. Should she really trust him? I mean what if he's just doing this to form another alliance? If she joined them did that make it an alliance?

"cmon link up. Can't leave me stuck with the love birds" Gwen said pushing duncan up a tier as courtney yanked him with rage so gwen was next to claire now.

"claire smiled. if gwen was with her then why not. Gwen seemed nice. "okay thanks...but only if coutney's okay with it. I don't want to be a burden." Claire said looking up at courtney hopefully. The CIT hated her enough as it was and she didn't want to piss her off further. Courtney sighed. "fine but only because a four person valet is stronger" She said with a wave beginning to climb.

"thanks Courtney" claire said with a smile.

"whatever" Courtney responded miffed.

a few minutes of climbing passed before courtney started complaining. This went on for aaround three hours as courtney constantly bashed gwen but mainly claire and claire just pushed down her feelings the best she could. Courtney was just one person. It was nothing compared to what she faced when she was growing up with chris.

"Gwen your form is even worse than claire's! who's form is appalling by the way! are you even trying? Stop trying to show off mclain. Your worse than your brother. this isn't the ballet you don't have to be graceful about it." Courtney griped.

"gee courtney we were both so wondering about that!" Gwen shot back as claire stayed silent courtney's comment stinging her yet again.

"you two are only here because i'm feeling nice today" Courtney said waggling her finger.

"Wow this is you being nice!? My sympathies!" gwen yelled up at the cit as her voice cracked slightly. Claire winced. The drama had started long ago but her resolve was cracking. She didn't know ho much more of this she could take.

"are you hearing this Duncan? You're not going to let her get away with that are you?" Courtney asked screechingly nagging at him.

Duncan sighed in despair.

"oh shut up courtney stop being so full of yourself" Gwen glared.

"hah i'm full of myself? At least i did't invite myself on the show or get any special treatment. I worked to get on the season of this show" Claire bit her lip before untying herself from the valet. "hey just what do you think your doing?" Courtney glowered at her.

Claire ignored courtney and started climbing. "Hey don't ignore me!" Courtney glared as Claire made it up to gwens ledge. "uh... claire?" Gwen asked shocked as the blue eyed girl gave her a smile before she continued climbing upward.

"i'm talking to you!" Courtney snapped grabbing claire's upper arm in anger.

"doesn't sound like it. " claire mumbled.

"what was that?" Courtney glared.

"nothing courtney. I just thought a three person valet would be faster than four besides you don't really want me around anyways" Claire said prying the hand of the now shocked courtney off of her arm and climbed past duncan.

"thanks for trying" Claire whispered to him as she passed.

" wait i never said that" Courtney said but Claire was already out of ear shot.

"it was implied courtney." Duncan snapped down at his girlfriend and started climbing pissed off.

"hey princess" Duncan said as he saw claire at the top of the pyramid at least three steps ahead of him now. 'Can i at last get my own nickname? Why is he comparing me to courtney? is he trying to worsen our relationship? why is he so interested in me? no one ever is..' claire thought

"can't get rid o me that easily" Duncan smirked.

'wanna bet?' Claire thought to herself as she skipped down the ledges gracefully.

On the second to last she flipped and landed perfectly on the sandy ground.

"and you thought gymnastics class was a waste of time bb" Claire smiled at her brother.

"team 3 sis. cutting it close there." Chris commented.

claire just winked before walking over to her team. She smiled upon seeing who it heather and cody were on her team. This was great!

"hey claire what happened to gwen? Not that i care or anything" Cody blushed.

"oh umm..." claire trailed pointing to the top of the pyramid where courtney, gwen and duncan were arguing.

"i'm telling you courtney! We should follow claire's lead and untie ourselves! look she already got down there!"

"and for the 100th time gwen i am telling you that what she did was unsafe and uncalled for! she wants everything to be about her! She's a show off Gwen! Just like her brother.

"you don't even know her!" Gwen snapped pissed,

"i don't need to she's related to chris! She's evil just like him. It's in her genes!" Courtney proclaimed.

"Hey kids!" Chris called holding up a megaphone.

The song bell chimed.

"Recognise that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!" Chris exclaimed.

Claire sighed in relief. She got down just in time.

"You said ONE song per episode!" Duncan angrily yelled clearly about to murder chris with his glare alone.

"Yeah and i said reprise which is not a new song! Which means if you don't sing your out!" Chris said evilly jabbing his finger toward the plane.

"Now let's hear it!" Chris encouraged smirking.

"Ya know what!? No." Duncan said stomping down the pyramid angrily gwen and courtney getting dragged by the rope behind him as duncan continuously muttered no.

"Three hours of these two squaking at each other climbin up this stupid pyramid as i'm dying of heat and you want me to sing!?" Duncan raved at chris.

"Forget it!" Duncan yelled.

"Dude you have a contract." Chris pointed out.

"Eat it mc mclean! If you need me i'll be sitting in the plane waiting for a ride home! Cause i'm out. Done." Duncan said taking out his knife. And cutting himself from the two girls angrily.

"I quit!" He proclaimed before marching off making gwen and courtney gasp horrified.

Claire smiled slightly. 'Good for you Duncan. Rebel til the end' claire thought with a slight smile. While it's true she didn't really like the delinquent he was still one of the ones to accept her. Even if he had hit on her and at least he's staying true to himself and not giving in to the show.

Claire's hand flew to her mouth as izzy ran out of the temple carrying a carrying a corpse wrapped in gross dustly paper.

"Izzy no!" Owen whimpered.

"Your carrying the undead!" Noah exclaimed voicing claire's thoughts as he hid behind owen.

"Cool! Bite me and i can be your undead friend like frankenstein!" Izzy said to the bundle. Then it moved and the wrappings unraveled to reveal ezekial.

"Thanks for all the help ya knobs!" Ezekial complained.

Claire bit her lip. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Izzy go join team three" chris said ignoring Harold's Egyptian pronunciation.

"Cmon guy! After all this you gotta let me back in the game!" Ezekial begged scurrying up to chris invading his personal space.

"Fine but only because we're down a man because of duncan mc quiter pants. Go ahead join team one" chris said.

Claire sighed in relief as team one was furthest from herself. Maybe chris did still care about her. At least a bit.

"Okay teams! Talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name! You have three minutes. While i enjoy this ice cream cone" chris exclaimed holding up his delicious treat.

"So umm what do you guys think?" Cody asked.

"It has to be something strong" heather said.

"Something crazy!" Izzy grinned.

"Something that carries history and weight" courtney added in.

"Has to intimidate the other teams" gwen said.

"How about team Amazon?" Claire asked timidly.

"Hmm? Team Amazon? Like the group of greek female warriors...I like it! Good job. For once" Courntey acknowledged begrudgingly feeling slightly bad for her earlier comment.

"Ditto. Except without the for once part" heather smiled resting a hand on claire's shoulder.

"Thanks" claire smiled.

The team names were announced and prizes were revealed. Team amazon got a camel, team chris is really really really really really really hot got a goat and team victory got a stick.

"All will be explained next time if i feel like it on total drama world tour!"

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey hey guys! Omg so sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to decide what team to put claire on! But anyways next one's going to be up real soon! My writin mojo is back and this story is about to take off once again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please comment because it urges me and inspires me to write more! Also who do you want claire to go out with? Tell me in the comments! Next chappie will be up tomorrow! Thanks! Also just how similar to chris do you think claire actually is? and i want theories! what will happen to claire next!


	5. Chappie 5: strut through the desert pt 1

"ooh look team colors" izzy said pointing to the colorful circulatory rugs with the objects that each team won on them.

Claire smiled softly at the color. Chris made her team color pink. Her favorite color. Was it his way for telling her secretly that he still cared? Or was it simply because most of her team was female? It was probably the latter but Claire still clung to the hope of it being the former.

"why the heck is our mat yellow? We're no cowards!" harold proclaimed waving his fist.

"Relax Sugar. The mat's Gold because team victory is in first place!" Lashawna cheered.

"I can't believe Duncan got himself disqualified just cause he won't sing!" Gwen complained missing the other rebels presence more and more as each second passed.

"Maybe he can't sing" Heather pointed out already annoyed to be on the same team with gwen once again.

"Oh, He can do anything he sets his mind to and now he's stuck on the plane waiting for a ride home. Poor thing he must be miserable" Courtney said dismissing heathers statement as she worried for her boyfriend looking off in the direction of the ship.

Claire rolled her eyes. If anything Duncan was ecstatic to be away from everyone. Everyone could see that Chris's proposal of a reprise wasn't what got him to quit. That was simply the final straw for him. He must be on cloud 9 to be away from all of this and in air conditioning. Man was it hot outside.

"Duncey fans are going to be devastated but i think you and owen have a really good chance at becoming the new it couple" Sierra said to Izzy.

"Owens magic when he breathes his nose whistles the national anthem!" Izzy said.

"super cute" sierra complimented.

"how is that cute exactly?" Noah questioned.

"no clue" claire said shrugging helplessly

"well at least i'm not the only clueless one" Noah sighed.

"Right?" Claire smiled.

"but he's no cody. Did you know cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was- okay he still does" Sierra smiled dreamily.

"and you know this how?" Noah questioned Sierra.

"i called his aunt's house once and i pretended i was a telemarketer!" Sierra fangirled.

"ooh Stalkerlicious" Noah said making claire giggle and her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to hide it. Noah smiled at her and she smiled back behind her hand.

Chris banged his cymbols again as he sipped from yet anther suspiciously alcoholic beverage.

"i don't know about you guys but i sm loving egypt!" Chris said popping a grape. "And I'm going to love it even more watching you all complete your second challenge"

' _Please be a better name than last time'_ claire thought to herslef.

"The amazing camel race!" Chris dramatically proclaimed to the cast.

 _'I guess BB's really struggling with the names this year. That sounds way to simple.'_ Claire thought to herself.

"where are the other camels?" Harold questioned.

"there are no other camels. It's a camel race. Not a Camels race." Chris explained.

' _Chris why must you make the other teams hate me? Why?'_ Claire wondered.

"yes!" Heather cheered giving claire a sideways hug in victory which the girl timidly returned.

"what?!" Alejndro qustioned hotly the goat following close behind.

"we won last time but they get a camel, they get a goat and all we get is some lousy stick?!" Lashawna questioned completely outraged.

"each reward has it's advantages. Trust me" Chris said.

' _I will BB but the others not so much'_ Claire thought to herself.

"you'll be racing to egypts most infamous waterway. The Nile. Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have 60 seconds to strategize" Chris grinned.

"so whats the plan?" Cody asked.

"it's obvious we all climb on the camel and get to the finish before the other teams. " Courtney said with a glare.

"lay off Courtney" Gwen Glared.

"make me Goth face" Courtney griwled.

"please stop fighting" Claire mumbled.

"move it people it's a race" Heather said already hopping onto the camel.

"uh hello it's team Amazon. Not dictatorship Amazon" Courtney glared.

' _Speak for yourself. Oh wait you just did!"_ Claire thought still hurt from Courtney's earlier comments of her being exactly like Chris. Those comments stung and they still stung as they swirled around her head.

" i'll stop being bossy when you start doing things right" Heather snapped.

Everyone climbed on the camel. Claire sat in between Heather and gwen getting as far away from Courtney as she could get knowing the CIT would use anything to get her voted off.

Izzy introduced herself in camelese and Cody attempted to ask gwen out once again which only led to his embarrassment courtesy of Heather. Alejandro did Some cool acrobatic stunts which had practically all the girls swoon. The only girls who didn't were Sierra and Claire. To Claire Alejandro was like all the other boys back at her school. They were all smart and hot and althletic and Claire was invisible to them all. She associated Alejandro with those jerks. She didn't like him one bit. He was probably the type who asks you on a study date then tricks you into doing all the work yourself. She knew Alejandro's type and it didn't impress her one bit.

"alright! Niles that a way! KInda big blue and watery can't miss it or maybe ya can but then you'll die. Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all killey when their in heat"

Caire paled and drew her legs up higher on the camel catching her brothers drift all too easily. Poor lashawna however did not.

"phew i am sure glad those things aren't out here. Those things are nasty.

"i'll tell them you said so" Chris smirked evilly as chef pushed a vase over and scarabs all came crawling out in a swarm.

everyone screamed as the beetles rushed towards them. Lindsay idiotically jumped on the stick thinking it would save them all from the evil creepy crawlies suurounding them. Then Something even more horror filled happened for claire. The song bell chimed.

"ooh time for a song! Think of this as a mini challenge. Music can soothe the savage mate seeking scarab so make up a good song and maybe they won't kill ya or don't and get disqualified like Duncan" Chris said smirking.

Claire sighed, Of course. She knew she'd have to suck it up and sing again. Chris was looking for anyway to get her out of the competition. But hopefully this time she would avoid the solo.

 **Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
 **Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Noah and Tyler:** _You don't wanna eat us up._  
 **Owen:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
 **Courtney, Claire, Gwen and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._  
 **Leshawna:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
 **Izzy:** _Just ignore us humans!_  
 **Cody:** _Oooooh._  
 **Everyone (except Ezekiel):** _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
 **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Claire, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Alejandro:** _Scarab mating season._  
 **Alejandro and Cody:** _It's lovin' time_  
 **Courtney, Claire, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Alejandro:** _Scarabs, get busy now..._  
 **Harold:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Claire, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen and Heather):** _Scarab mating season._  
 **Cody:** _It's lovin' time._  
 **Courtney, Claire, Gwen and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
 **Everyone (except Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!_  
 **Ezekiel:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

With ezekials interruption the spell that the song cast was broken and everyone was scrambling to get away from the now angry bugs.

"Who's gonna die and who's goin bye bye!? Find out after the break on total dram world tour!" Chris sung announcing the halfway mark of the show. As the camera clicked off Chris looked worriedly out into the distance with a frown. ' _Please be okay LS...please be okay'_ Chris thought to himself terrified at the thought of his baby sister getting lost in the desert with people who were without a doubt fixing multiple revenge plots against him.

Chris was startled out of his thoughts by chef placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah i know we should jet it to the finish line. No point in waiting around here" Chris sighed dejectedly making his way to the jet.

"Chris She'll be fine. Your sister's alot stronger than you think" Chef said in a rare attempt of comfort.

"I know but that doesn't mean i can't worry about her." Chris responded kicking a dead scarab in anger.

"I'm just saying she's your sister and if you can deal with these teens then so can she. She's got your strength chris. Don't forget that" Chef said.

"Wait you think i'm strong?since when?" Chris questioned.

"Of course do you think i would keep doing this show with you year after year if i didn't see some good in you? You may be a self absorbed asshole but you have your moments. Now cmon let's go make that juvenile delinquet pee his pants or somethin. Teach him for wimping out of the game so early." Chef chuckled darkly.

"Let's do it!" Chris grinned jumpin on the plane.

Okay guys thats all for this chapter! The next part will be up by tomorrow i promise! Oh and what did you think of this chapter? Theories? Want to know more about claire? I've been thinking of doing flashbacks would that be something you guys would enjoy reading about? Also who do you guys want Claire to end up with romantically? The options are noah, duncan, alejandro or Cody! Vote now so i can make something happen in later chapters! Also do you want claire to stay on team amazon? Or switch to a different team?Kk thanks guys love you all and i'll talk to you later!


	6. Chappie 5: strut through the desert pt 2

"Cmon camel. Faster camel!" Courtney urged as Alejandro's team was easily catching up to them.

"FjThat is not how you talk to a camel. Frickin move it!" Heather ordered the creature.

"Much better" Gwen laughed.

"Guys keep it down okay i'm trying to tell him a fairy tail" Izzy told her team as she hugged the camels head and then made more indecipherable noises.

"So hows it going back there cody?" Gwen asked in an attempt to not be weirded out by izzy.

"Great thanks for uh asking. As long as it doesn't go number three" cody said as he clung on the camels butt for dear life getting whacked with it's tail every few seconds.

"We're gonna go win the race now see ya" heather called back blowing a rasberry at alejandro's team.

"Eat sand losers!" Courtney called.

"Such crude remarks from such fiercely intelligent women. I am both humbled and intrigued" alejandro called.

Claire's eyes narrowed slightly. She was sure now. He was a two faced slithering kiss up she was sure of it. No hot spaniard would ever allow himself to be told off in public like that. Especially by two females.

"Nice try but i'm with Duncan" Courtney attempted to wave him off.

"What a pity it is that you gave yourself to a quitter who doesn't deserve you" Alejandro smiled proudly.

"That's not...duncan is totally...your just...will someone hurry this camel up" Courtney complained.

"Can you see the nile izzy?" Heather questioned.

"Nope not yet!" Izzy said playing with the poor camels mouth.

"It has to be somewhere around here" courtney insisted.

Then horror struck the camel pooped on cody the other team disappearing in the chaos of it.

"Eeeewww" claire said making a face her teammates close behind.

Courtney vomited over the side. It was too gross.

"Ugh guys the other team is gone! We're all alone out here!" Gwen pointed out.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Heather asked.

"Planet earth silly" izzy responded.

' _And here i thought we were on mars'_ Claire sarcastically thought to herself speaking only in her head not wanting to accidentally hurt the crazed girl. She laughed internally at her own joke.

"We're lost" courtney cried out in despair.

Minutes passed and soon arguments started. Claire remained silent in fear of setting off courtney. They bickered so much claire could barely hear herself think.

"Hey guys why don't we ask ruby?" Izzy questioned the group before talking in camelese. "There shouldn't be long now" izzy said.

Claire resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Why couldn't izzy have done that in the first place?

"Oh please it's just coincidence that the camel changed directions" Courtney scoffed as the camel did a 180.

"Probably looking for a place to die" heather said.

' _Well it is being covered in flies that i have to kill every two seconds'_ Claire thought to herself.

"Guys look! What's that?" Gwen said pointing off into the distance.

"The finish line!"Courtney, heather, and Claire cheered.

"Weird i asked ruby where we could get some lemonade but this is okay too i guess" Izzy chatted.

"Want me to tell her to hurry up?" Izzy asked to which Claire eagerly nodded.

"Basket weave a boat? Ugh!" Heather screamed outraged.

"Sorry you guys are so far behind. Our baskets nearly done already thanks to my speed weaving" Sierra said walking up to the group.

"Plus you got owen on your team lucky" Izzy said.

"But you have cody. Oh cody i wish we were on the same team too!" sierra sighed hugging him with a dreamy sigh.

"I have to do something" Cody said running away from the fangirl.

"Aaw you guys are so cute together" Izzy complimented.

"Maybe we could swap teams" Sierra suggested.

"Trade a basket case for a basket weaver? Fine sierra your with us. Izzy go play with the boys. Heather ordered.

"What!?" Alejandro questioned.

Claire smirked to herself. That's what he gets.

"Wow she's amazing" courtney admitted as she watched sierra weave.

"Maybe you should think about listening to me a bit more this time around, hmm?" Heather said causing gwen and courtney to burst into laughter.

"It'll take a lot more than this to earn our trust. Lot a lot more" gwen said.

"Where's chris he won't allow this" Alejandro said sticking his noise up.

' _Have you met my brother?'_ Claire thought with an eyeroll.

"Excuse me did someone say-" Chris spoke entering on a boat but paused mid sentence when sierra clung to his legs.

"This is the best day of my life so i really hope you allow us to swap but of course you'll make the best decision. Your the best decider ever" sierra sucked up to him.

"Thats why i'm going to allow it" chris proudly stated.

"Smiley face! Ah!" Sierra screamed happily.

With that chris waved goodbye. And he turned around. When he was facing away from the cast he wiped a single tear from his right eye thankful that his sister was now in seeing distance once again.

"As you wish" Alejandro sighed defeated.

Heather stuck her tongue out, alejandro blew her a kiss, and claire gagged slighlty. No. Just no.

"Tada!" Sierra said as she stuck the last reed in. The boat was long and sierra had even put in a shack. Claire assumed it was for the camel err ruby.

"Team Amazon rocks!" Everyone cheered. Have to admit the boat was impressive.

"Not cool" owen complained.

"So unfair" tyler added

"We can't give up we still have a shot" Alejandro insisted.

"Al's right! Thanks Al" owen said.

Alejandro shivered. Claire raised a brow at the spaniard. He just got a chill in the desert? Weird...

"Cody let's go!" Courtney yelled as team victory arrived.

"Cmon let's go buddy" cody said tugging on the rope when that didn't work he decided to go behind to push.  
His face ended up...you don't want to know.

"Izzy tell the camel to get in the boat!" Courtney ordered.

Izzy was about to do as she was told until Noah stopped her.

"Woah. Woah. Izzy's on our team now not yours. Not a word" Noah ordered the crazed girl.

"Ooh fun" izzy said.

"Fine. We'll do it ourselves. Cmon" Courtney said.

' _Well it was worth a shot'_ claire thought.

They all tried to pull the camel as cody ran around like a chicken with it's head chopped off.

"This is totally unfair. If it wasn't for that stupid swap we'd be halfway across the nile by now." Heather fumed.

"We're gonna win fair and square. But to make sure you believe that talk to the camel" alejandro ordered izzy.

"Yeah okay" izzy said telling the camel to get in the cute hut.

"Well now clearly this challenge isn't hard enough" Chris said pointing a finger at the sky making the song bell chime.

 _"T_ ime for a musically reprise" Chris said making the cast awe. Claire groaned. The first two were bad enough.

"Hey if you hadn't interrupted the son you wouldn't be here now zeke!" Chris pointed out planting the seed to get the loser eliminated.

Claire noticed a few stones laying in the bottom of the woven boat. She picked one up and chucked it at zeke's head. It hit it's target and zeke groaned in pain.

"Oww who through that eh? That hurt!" Zeke complained.

"Start singing and put your backs into it" Chris commanded internally beaming at his sisters action. He was so proud.

Alejandro: Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?

Courtney: We don't mean to bug you!

Gwen: Please let us reach the shore!

Camel: (honks twice)

Lindsay: These crocs are getting killy!

Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!

Ezekiel: No!

Claire: Yes!

Alejandro: It's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!

Everyone: Crocodile season!

DJ: It's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Crocodiles! Crocodiles!

DJ: Tell me I'm not sinkin'!

Cody: Yeah, it's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!

Everyone: Crocodile season!

Alejandro: It's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Rowin' time! Rowin' time!

Sierra: 'Till the Amazons...

Team Amazon: Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!

"Congratz your all alive! If you all brought your rewards across the finish line their will be no elimination tonight" Chris said.

"I lost the stick" ezekial weakly chuckled.

"Wow sucks to be you" Chris grinned.

Everyone boarded the plane as it took off into the sky. Claire leaned in the doorway as she watched the elimination ceremony. There was nothing better for her to do anyways.

"And the last barf bag goes to...Dj" Chris said tossing him the bag.

"Some team you are eh?" Zeke complained.

"That rock hurt ya know. You mcleans are nothin but a bunch of-" Zeke was cut short was chef kicked him out of the plane.

"I knew that would satisfying. Up high Ls" Chris said.

"You got it Bb" She said high fiving him.

"Aaw" lindsay cooed.

"Still wondering how you got him on your side" Duncan told claire as he leaned in the corner gesturing to chef.

"Never gonna tell" Claire responded.

"Last stop for non competitors" Chris announced shoving a parachute into duncans arms.

"Yeah right you supposed to give me a ride home" Duncan complained.

"Yeah but we're going the other way and you flirted with my baby sister. So see ya!" Chris said shoving him off the plane.

"I told you he wasn't my type" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"So? Doesn't mean you weren't his type." Chris pointed out.

Team victory awwed as the two walked out hand in hand after chris did the outro and the camera kicked off.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
If your lucky i'll have another chapter by tonight! Also who do i ship her with? Noah alejandro or cody? Duncans out of the running. Thanks for reading and please comment they make me update faster. Also i need your help guys. For the next chapter should it just be on the plane or should i have it straight to the next episode? Tell me in the commente! I can't continue until you do!


End file.
